Mermaid Tears
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Cleo watches Marley and Me with the family, but what happens when she gets to the sad ending? Emma watches Romeo and Juliet. Just after they discovered first mermaid powers, Lewis doesn't even know yet. Some language present. Marley and Me spoilers.
1. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own, H2O:Just Add Water, Marley and Me, or any of the characters. **

Mermaid Tears

"Hey, Cleo!" Kim called up the stairs to me.

I was just coming downstairs from finishing homework, rubbing my forehead, tired and just wanting to relax. Kim could always be counted on. Maybe I should go back up, at least it was quiet, but Dad's waiting on the couch too. Uh oh. That is not a good sign, and a perfect reason for Kim to be happy. Parents on the couch and a happy Kim normally meant I was in trouble. But, he's smiling, and was looking at the TV, so maybe not.

"What?" I ask, exasperated. Kim looked annoyed at my tone, whatever, nothing new there.

"We were just wondering if you wanting to watch a movie with us, but I guess if you're going to be like that, we don't want you anyway." She shrugged and turned off.

"Now, Kim, your sister's been working, but Cleo, give her some credit. Do you want to watch the movie with us?" Dad asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, I guess. What movie is it?" I ask, surprised.

"Marley and Me," Dad answered.

"Aww, yeah, of course, I really wanted to see that." It looked so cute. Who doesn't love puppies?

"I thought so, come on and sit down. Your sister was just going to make some popcorn."

"I was?" Kim asked.

"Would you, please?" Dad asked, though not really asking.

"Why doesn't Cleo?"

"Kim, just do it, no arguing."

I smiled. There really was no point in arguing, with Dad especially, over this. Kim was just so immature sometimes!

Kim came back with the popcorn and cut the lights. I settled down on the couch next to Dad and Kim grabbed a quilt and pillow and laid on the floor. This should be fun. Dad hit start and the movie began.

It opens up to a scene in a field with a little boy and a white dog. Aww. But… he mentions how raising your first dog is such an experience, but that that's not him, the crazy dog he's running after is Marley, and the guy jumping over the fence is him; Marley was the world's worst dog.

Hahe. Oh dear! We are all laughing already, but then the story starts back to before Marley was born with John and Sara's wedding. How sweet! How cold, too, though. This will be fun!

The movie continues. Soon we are all laughing at John and Marley as Marley grows up. He eats the telephone, the car seat, the drywall, chases the mailman, knocks down a restaurant table, eats the couch, jumps into an open house pool, eats a gift necklace, eats the answering machine, tries to eat the baby, interrupts a baseball game, and tries to walk the car, tore down the Christmas tree, and ran through their screen door with his wife's pink bra! He even attacks the obedience school teacher! Marley! He was so cute as a puppy! "That's not a dog; that is evil with a dog's face!" "It'd really be a shame if he ate the baby" "Marley, this is Patrick, not to be confused with a chew tow." "Sorry, he usually only does that to poodles!" "Daddy says the baby's name is Oops." Haha. Oh dear! Those were some of my favorite lines. That trainer's hair did kind of look like a poodle!

Oh no, though! Marley's sick, his stomach flipped! Will he be okay? Kim gasped. I guess she does have a soft heart, for dogs, maybe we should get one; after this movie, hehe, probably not. Whew, though, he's okay! Kim and I breathe a sigh of relief, especially now that they have kids. It would break their hearts, they're so young. Dad just smiles and shakes his head at us.


	2. Movie Consequences

_AN: Language present. Was K+, rating said it was allowed, but moved it up to T, just to be safe.

* * *

_

_Whew, though, he's okay! Kim and I breathe a sigh of relief, especially now that they have kids. It would break their hearts, they're so young. Dad just smiles and shakes his head at us_

* * *

Oh no! It happened again! The vet said there wouldn't be anything she could do if it did; he was too old to have surgery. No! John's taking him to the vet! That means he'll be put down. Kim's not crying yet, but she's real close; I see her lip trembling already. Me too, but I'm still holding on to an impossible hope. The vet says she'll give him a little time, after John tells her that Marley isn't a normal dog, and since he knows she probably hears that a lot, he explains everything that Marley's done. He's telling Marley what a good, great dog he is, was. He was! He was a handful, but he was great. There Kim goes; she's in tears now, as soon as John started talking to Marley. The vet comes back with a syringe, say it's time. Kim's crying steady now. I guess, pointlessly, I am still holding on to a fruitless hope, maybe it won't work, or, he'll make a last minute recovery, but, of course, not…Marley's closing his eyes, John's holding him. Here come my first tears. Then they start the flashbacks .Kim's in hysterics. I even hear Dad sniffle. After about the third tear on my cheek though, OH NO! CRAP! Crying, hysteric now, too, but for a different reason, I dash upstairs to my room.

"Cleo?!" I hear my dad call after me, worried and surprised; he starts to get up. Kim is far too upset to even be any help, if only that was my problem. It's only half.

I'm not going to make it to my room, it's been 8 seconds, after that third tear and realization and I started counting, and added two for the first two tears. I open the bathroom door at the top of the stairs and slam it, just grabbing the lock before I hit the floor, with a tail, on my stomach. Haew! Why, why, why, why! Damn it! I'm still crying, my face in my arms. Of course, tears are water, too. Damn! I should of thought of that beforehand, should have seen it coming. Crap, here's my Dad.

"Cleo?" he asks, upset and worried. But he's in the wrong room, he went to my room. Crap, what will he do, will he find me, what can I tell him? Shoot, he gave up on my room and is at the bathroom. He knows he saw me go upstairs. He knocks on the door.

"Cleo, honey, are you in there? Cleo?" I don't answer, but he can hear my sobs and when he tries to open the door to come and it's locked, well, I guess that's a dead giveaway.

"Cleo, honey it's okay. Open the door sweetheart. It's just a movie."

"Go away Dad. I'm fine, really," I sob.

"Cleo…"

"Dad, really, I'll be fine. Please, I can hear Kim; she needs you more than I do. Go to her. I'll be fine," I sigh, sniffling.

"Are you sure, I mean she didn't run off."

What would it take?!

"Dad, I'm positive, just go, please," I beg.

"Alright, honey, I'll be downstairs."

"Fine," I sniffle.

He leaves. Finally! Now I can be alone. I lay my head done again, and just start crying again, pounding the floor in frustration. Why'd he have to die?! And, why do I have to be a stinking mermaid, who is forced to run off?!" I give up, and just let the tears run out, which isn't long. Another three minutes and I'm just sniffling. I look back at my tail, orange with scales, of course, and slam my head down on my arms again. Did I expect it to change? Also, the orange scaly bikini-ish top, though, and the tiled floor is cold! Great, and all I can do now is wait. Perfect. Just then, I remember something. Not good. Emma was going to watch Romeo and Juliet tonight! Shoot! She's a softy for the ending of that movie! She's always in tears! I have to wait to get a phone though; I can't reach the blow dryer. I'll just have to settle for the towel I pulled down. Just perfect.

Of course, though, eventually, about five minutes later, the tail disappears and my eyes are even back to normal. I look at the clock. It's 6:30. Emma still probably has some time before she hits the end; in fact, she's probably just putting it in now, so I head back downstairs with a sigh. I can see the movie is just on its final scene and Kim has her face in Dad's chest, holding him tight. He's holding her back, stroking her hair, just like mom would. I give a sad smile. He looks up, Kim too; though she just puts her head right back down. I forget how much younger she is than me sometimes. Twa. I go sit back down by Dad. Kim scoots away from me, but not changing her position. Dad's arms are busy with Kim so he just puts his head on mine gently. I give him the small, sad smile again. As sad as it is, this is nice. We aren't this close as a family often. The movie's credits start rolling and Dad lifts up his head. I figure Kim doesn't really want my company right now, so I go into the kitchen for a drink, just water, from a straw, of course. I saw, out of the corner of my vision as I left, Kim slowly lift her head; I can see her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Aw. Well, at least she doesn't have a tail attached. Dad gives her a comforting smile as she sits up. She barely smiles, sadly, but thankfully, at him, and silently just moves his arm and goes to the bathroom to clean up.

While she does that, Dad comes into the kitchen, looking to talk to me. I can guess what about.

"Cleo, are you alright? I've never seen you run off like that, not even when you watched A Walk to Remember.

"Yeah, dad, I don't know. Maybe it's just, you know…Also, there's more drama in my life, so it doesn't take much, especially with movies. Sorry if I worried you."

"Oh, yeah. Well, you did, but, uh, drama, yeah, guess, that's understandable I suppose. Sorry."

"No problem," I shrug, "Hey, I'm going to go give Emma a call. Girl chat, you know."

He just laughs and shakes his head. I don't like lying to him, but, we agreed, no one should know…not even parents…or Lewis. That's hard, but, enough of that. Emma, she needs to know. I head up to my room and pick up my phone. Ring.

"Hello. Hi, Cleo." I hear Emma over the phone; she always has her cell with her.

"Hey, Emma. Watching Romeo and Juliet yet?" I ask.

"Yeah. They just got married," she answered wistfully, "What's up?"

"Umm, I just watched Marley and Me with dad and Kim."

"Ohaw! That looked good. How was it? I haven't seen it yet."

"Sad, cute; funny, but sad ending."

"Aw. Do you need to talk about it?"

"No. Besides, I would probably end up spoiling it for you; I know how you hate that."

"Oh, yeah. What's wrong, then?" Emma responded.

"It was a good movie, Emma, but Kim and I were in tears by the end."

"Oh, Cleo, I'm sorry. But, I thought you didn't want to talk about it." She replied.

"I don't, but thanks. No, I thought I should warn you. I know you're a softy for the end of Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah, but I know it's coming. Cleo, what's the matter? I try not to think about it till it gets there. Better cry that way, good cries are nice now and then you now. It's okay."

"No, yeah I understand. No, though, I wanted to warn you about that, crying. I had to run into the bathroom during _Marley and Me_. We're mermaids now. Tears are water," I say, trying to make her understand, "I wanted to make sure you were prepared for that, for a tail, and if so, that you were alone."

"Oh yeah. Thanks. I had thought about that though. Though, I wasn't sure. Yeah, I'm alone. Thanks."

"You're welcome. We can't let our secret get out. But, I guess I should've figured you would have considered it. You're always prepared for anything." I tell her. I hear her laugh.

"Alright, yeah, thanks again,"

"Sure. Enjoy your movie Emma."

"I will, thanks."

I hear the click as she hangs up. I smile and lay flat on my back on my bed, thinking. Tears count too, now, for a mermaid tail, wonderful. Oh well, I guess. I suppose I'll just watch the sad movies alone in my room like Emma and tell my dad I don't like watching sad movies anymore. That would make sense. It's 7:30. Pizza should be here soon, Mom's out for a girl's night out with some friends and Dad can't cook, so we ordered. I could have made dinner, but with the movie night we had planned we just decided on dinner.

After dinner, I grab _Marley and Me_ and take it up to my room. I do want to see the ending, but I'm not in the mood for a tail. So I skipped past the scene where I ran out, I get it, and fast forwarded through his burial, but they even end on one of those happy that makes you sad lines, ahhww. Oh well, it was a good movie.


End file.
